Cerejeiras
by xraposa
Summary: É apenas uma brincadeira... Será? [Conteúdo Yuri! Ino x Sakura][Edit : Capitúlo FINAL no ar!]
1. Primavera

**Disclaimer:** Okay, okay... Fics de Universo alternativo sempre me cativaram, e eis que surge-me a brilhante idéia de fazer uma fic dessas com um casal yuri... Tá, mas qual casal?... O que eu mais gosto, é claro... Ino e Sakura para vocês aí :

**Aviso:** Esta fic tem conteúdo homessexual e alguma cenas muito detalhadas, se você é menor de idade ou não gosta desse tipo de texto, por favor clique no 'x' logo acima.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Primavera**

-Sakura! Sakura, menina! Vai se atrasar para a aula! Levante-se logo e venha

tomar seu café!

-hmmm...

A jovem se revirou de baixo das duas cobertas quentinhas. Estava muito frio lá fora e isso fazia o nariz da garota corar para um tom de rosa, que combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos tingidos. Resmungou algo como um 'já voou' para a mãe, que gritava lá embaixo. Acordar de manhã e levantar naquele frio não pareciam coisas muito agradáveis, mas Sakura sempre foi aluna exemplar e chegar atrasada não combina com alunas exemplares.

Por fim levantou-se, sentada na cama, esfregando o sono para longe dos olhos, ela tateou procurando o celular, que sempre era deixado no criado mudo, ao lado da cama. Suas mãozinhas delicadas de aluna do colegial encontraram a superfície gelada do celular facilmente. Ela trouxe o objeto para perto o olhou as horas no visor. Quase caiu da cama ao ver que já eram seis e meia.

-Mãezinha do céu!

E saiu em uma caçada desesperada pelas meias e o sapato do uniforme. Eram as únicas coisas que ela não sabia onde encontrar, culpa do péssimo hábito de chegar em casa arrancando os sapatos e atirando-os em um canto qualquer. Finalmente encontrou-os. Uma das meias estava atrás da cômoda onde ficava a TV, a outra dentro de um dos sapatos, e ambos os sapatos, não me pergunte como, estavam dentro da gaiola do coelho.

Com as meias e sapatos em mãos, Sakura foi até o guarda-roupa o mais rápido que pode, tirou o cabide com o uniforme e se enfiou no banheiro do quarto, quase caindo no percurso. Tomou um banho tão rápido, que nem ela mesma acreditou. Vestiu-se em velocidade recorde, e quase surtou quando o secador deu que não queria funcionar. Xingou altas e várias vezes, até que o aparelho cedeu e a garota pode secar os cabelos, penteou-se e prendeu as madeixas com uma faixa vermelha, presente de uma amiga de infância. Olhou-se no espelho enquanto escovava os dentes, dando uma atenção especial para sua testa.

"Droga... Essa testa gigantesca! Deve ser bem maior que o normal para uma garota da minha idade, cara, que merda! Eu tenho testa demais e curva de menos!"

Enxaguou a boca e finalmente desceu, já com a mochila escolar nos ombros. Depois de escapar de dois tombos, finalmente rolou escada abaixo, literalmente. Puxa, como odiava estar atrasada. Resolveu que nem tomaria café. Já na porta gritou para a mãe que já estava saindo e desembestou pelas ruas, desesperada para chegar a tempo na escola.

----------

"A aula já começou a cinco minutos e nem sinal da testudinha..." Uma jovem tamborilava os dedos na mesa, em sua face, a mais nítida expressão de tédio. Os orbes azuis passeavam pela sala, até se depararem com uma cabeça envolvida de fios negros. Ino suspirou, nem sabia se o suspiro foi verdadeiro, mas era bom deixar claro que aquele 'pedaço de carne' era dela.

Não queria concorrência na hora de se insinuar para Sasuke. Ta certo que ela mesma duvidava de seu interesse por aquele garoto sem graça. Um perfeito emo que tem vergonha de se admitir. Várias garotas morreriam por aquele petiz moreno, alto, magro, de olhos escuros e pele branquinha, mas a loira já não tinha certeza se ele era tão bom assim.

Na verdade, tinha certeza que seu corpo de fazer inveja, seus orbes azuis brilhantes e as longas madeixas prateadas poderiam arranjar alguém bem melhor que aquilo. Mas se ela pensava assim, por que diabos continuar pendurada no rapaz? Ora, pelo simples fato de que uma certa garota dos cabelos rosa ser apaixonada cegamente pelo rapaz. E foi só falarmos nela...

-Professor! Licença! Atrasei-me, dormi demais. Posso entrar?

-Pode, senhorita Haruno. Mas eu confesso que não esperava que logo você fosse se atrasar. De qualquer forma, vá para seu lugar, a lição está na lousa.

-Finalmente, eim testuda?

-Não enche, Ino-porca!

Era sempre assim. Toda vez que as duas se viam trocavam esses doces elogio, dá para acreditar que já foram melhores amigas? Sim, dá sim senhor. E por que diabos agora estavam se dando tão mal? Simples: Garotos... Um garoto só, para ser exata. Sakura sempre teve uma queda abismal por Sasuke, desde que o viu pela primeira vez, lá no jardim de infância. Pois é.

A garota das madeixas rosas se acomodou no lugar de sempre. Logo atrás de Sasuke, bem ao lado de Ino.

No decorrer das aulas, Ino não pode deixar de proferir caçoamentos e irritações discretas dirigidas à Sakura, que também não deixava barato. A situação só piorou depois que os grupos para o trabalho de Biologia foram separados. Sakura estava no mesmo grupo que Sasuke, e Ino não.

Finalmente chegaram as duas últimas aulas, que seriam de Educação física. Os uniformes normais foram trocados pelos esportivos e a turma se dividiu nas duas quadras, meninos em uma, meninas na outra. Sakura tinha dispensa dessa aula devido aos seus problemas respiratórios. Resultado: A garota passou duas aulas inteiras sem fazer nada que não fosse assistir ser Muso jogar futebol com os outros garotos, ao mesmo tempo em que um par de safiras a observava atentamente.

Quando o sinal que anunciava o termino das aulas bateu, os alunos saíram em debandada. Mas Ino demorou-se um pouco mais no banheiro, dando um jeito nas madeixas loiras que, depois do jogo, ficaram uma perfeita caca.

Não se sabe se foi por coincidência ou obra do destino, o fato é que Sakura também estava se demorando no banheiro, só que ela não estava lá por causa da aparência e sim de um repentino mal-estar. As duas estavam lado-a-lado uma a algumas pias de distância da outra.

-Hey... Testuda...

Sakura ignorou.

-Olhe para mim, estou falando com você!

Sakura revirou os olhos em sinal de descaso e voltou-os para Ino – O que quer, Ino-porca?

-Só quero te dar um aviso...

-O que?

-Fique longe do Sasuke, ele é meu.

-Ah é? Desde quando?

-Desde sempre!

-Pois saiba que eu não vou ficar longe dele não! Não tenho motivos para isso.

-Ah não? – A loira sorriu sarcástica, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mente maquiavélica trabalhava em um ritmo perigosamente rápido. – Pois eu digo que tem sim.

-E qual seria...

-Seria... Que a partir de agora, sua mente não vai pensar em outro que não seja eu.

-Mas o que você está falando, Por...-Antes que pudesse concluir a frase, Ino roubou os lábios de Sakura para si em um beijo forçado e vazio, impondo uma penetração forçada de sua língua na boca da outra.

A loira se afastou, sorrindo de maneira cruel para Sakura, que a encarava incrédula. Deu as costas para a mais baixa, sentindo-se triunfante e fez menção de sair, mas parou na porta só para provocar mais um pouco.

-Nos vemos amanhã... Testudinha. – E finalmente saiu, deixando Sakura pregada ao chão sem saber o que fazer.


	2. Que comece o jogo!

**Capítulo 2 – Que comece o jogo.**

Sakura se revirava debaixo das cobertas. Já deveriam ser umas três da manhã e ela se quer conseguia fechar os olhos. Mas quem é que conseguiria dormir depois de uma coisa daquelas? Era perturbador. Maldita Ino e suas maquinações conspiratórias. O pior é que nesse instante ela deveria estar muito bem, sem nenhum remorso ou coisa do tipo. E isso só deixava Sakura ainda mais irritada.

-Aquela Porca nojenta! Ela me paga! ... – Sussurrou Sakura. – Droga, se eu não conseguir dormir vou me atrasar amanhã novamente! O que o Sasuke vai pensar?

Na verdade, pouco importava o que Sasuke iria pensar, ela só não queria dar a Ino o gostinho de saber que havia conseguido perturbá-la. Irritada, a garota das madeixas rosas botou sua cabeça para funcionar. Se Ino-Porca conseguiu pensar em algo assim, Sakura com certeza conseguiria pensar em algo melhor, algo que deixaria Ino na mesma situação ou pior. E ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria dormir em paz enquanto não tivesse uma idéia.

Pensou e pensou, nada. Depois de uns 20 minutos já se sentia incomodada de estar tanto tempo deitada. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha no intuito de tomar uma água, para acalmar os nervos. Foi no trajeto de volta ao quarto que seu cérebro se iluminou, com a idéia que, julgava ela, ser a melhor de todas que já teve em vida. Finalmente conseguiu dormir, ansiando pelo dia de amanhã, que seria quando colocaria seu plano em prática.

------

Aquele dia amanheceu cinza e muito frio, mas, por incrível que pareça, nossa jovem de madeixas cor-de-rosa acordou muitíssimo bem disposta, obrigada. E para surpreender mais um pouco, conseguiu acordar antes dos pais, se é que de fato ela havia conseguido dormir direito. Tomou um belo de um desjejum e não se demorou em ir para a escola. Queria ser a primeira da classe a chegar.

E não deu outra, quando Sakura chegou a sala ainda estava vazia. Ocupou um dos lugares da frente, o que sempre ocupava. Logo os seus colegas começaram a chegar aos poucos. Com um bom-humor que chegava a ser estranho, ela cumprimentou a maioria, pelo menos as pessoas com quem ela costumava conversar.

Mas Sakura não queria realmente ver essas pessoas, ela estava esperando a loira. A loira de olhos azuis que lhe roubara um beijo e agora teria seu devido troco. E ela não tardou a chegar, ladeada de suas vassalas, lá estava a Musa loira tão cobiçada da escola. Sakura riu, estava próximo o momento de agir. Mordeu os lábios inferiores, sorrindo, conforme a bela loira dos orbes azuis se aproximava.

Ino ocupou o lugar de costume, lado da Sakura, atrás de Sasuke. Imaginem a cara de espanto dela ao ver Sakura sorrindo, um sorriso maldoso. Claro que ela não demonstrou seu espanto, apenas fingiu que nada havia ocorrido.

-Bom dia, porquinha... – Provocou Sakura.

Ino arqueou a sobrancelha, respondendo no mesmo tom. – Bom dia, Sakura-TESTA-chan. – Apesar da provocação, Sakura apenas sorriu em tom de descaso, deixando Ino um tanto quanto intrigada.

-Sabe, porca... Eu estive pensando... A respeito do que me disse ontem. – O tom que Sakura usava para falar era perigosamente baixo e sarcástico, o que deixou Ino ainda mais curiosa.

-É? E o que sua grande testa concluiu?

-Talvez eu realmente deva ficar longe de Sasuke, né? – E riu da cara pasma de Ino, mas sabia ela o que guardavam as semanas vindouras. – Tipo... Acho que eu nem gosto dele, para ser sincera... E ele também, jamais olharia para mim.

Agora Ino estava realmente preocupada. Deus, o que será que a insana da Sakura pensou? – Há! Finalmente admitiu a derrota, eim, testuda?

-Não é bem assim Ino... – Riu – Você também não ficara com ele, se não será meu, ele não será de ninguém.

-É o que veremos testuda, quero ver o que vai me impedir de tê-lo.

-Você é quem vai se impedir.

-O que você está falando, Testuda? Pirou foi?

-Não... É que... 'A partir de agora, sua mente não vai pensar em outro que não seja eu.'


	3. Brincadeiras

**Capítulo 3 – Brincadeiras**

Sakura não conseguia parar de sorrir durante a aula. Sabia perfeitamente o que cozinhava dentro da cabeça de Ino, ou pelo menos tinha uma noção. Mal conseguiu se concentrar nas aulas com toda a ânsia que tinha pela chegada do intervalo. E parecia que quanto maior era sua ânsia, mais o tempo custava a passar. A provocação inicial era apenas um aperitivo, a isca. Que, pelo jeito, havia fisgado o peixe direitinho. Tentou se acalmar e concentrar os neurônios no dificílimo problema matemático que o professor passou. Desistiu após míseros dez minutos, atualmente ela não estava com cabeça para aquelas coisas, e como Ino, provavelmente, também não estaria conseguindo se controlar, a garota se contentou em apenas observar sua presa em meio a sua angústia.

Os olhares das duas garotas se chocaram. Poderia ter saído faíscas de tão intenso que era. Puro ódio... Será? Ódio ou não, eram olhares de perfurar o crânio, uma tentando saber o que se passava na cabeça da outra. Mas Sakura tinha um plano, e Ino não. Isso a colocava na frente, né?

-O que foi, porquinha? Problemas com a matemática? – Cochichou Sakura, para que só Ino pudesse ouvir.

-Como se você tivesse conseguido...-Retrucou a loira em tom de deboche.

Sakura fez uma cara maldosa e sorriu de maneira sedutora, propositalmente, é claro. – Eu já terminei, porca. – Blefou.

Quase gargalhou com a cara que Ino fez. Claro que Sakura pensou que foi apenas por causa de seu blefe, mas na verdade não tinha nada a ver. A loira podia sentir os pelos da nuca eriçarem e alguma coisa coçar na sua garganta. Aquele olhar. Aquele maldito olhar que Sakura acabou de fazer. Haviam perturbado profundamente a loira, que agora se via totalmente perdida. Ela sabia perfeitamente, que na cabeça de Sakura as engrenagens haviam girado o suficiente para que ela bolasse alguma coisa. Mas o que? O que aquela insana estaria pensando em fazer? Era fato que a provocação inicial era de Ino, mas ela não tinha pensado em nada, de fato, era só, uma irritaçãozinha. Um beijinho para tirar aquela expressão arrogante do rosto de Sakura e tentar fazê-la submissa a sua vontade.

Será possível que ela tinha entendido errado? Não. Sakura tinha um QI realmente grande, não pensaria coisas erradas de uma situação como essa. Sem falar que elas eram Arqui-Rivais, pelos céus, ela não poderia estar achando que Ino gostava dela. Não. Aquilo era pura maldade, pura crueldade emanando daquela garota com cara de certinha. A loira podia até sentir o frio.

-Ainda bem, né? Imagine ter uma testa dessa e ser burrinha...- Zombou Ino, em tom de desafio.

Sakura apenas riu e voltou seu olhar para o professor, fingindo prestar atenção ao que ele falava.

O tempo foi se arrastando e as três primeiras aulas pareceram eternidades, mas enfim, havia chegado o intervalo. Sakura esperou, encostada na porta da sala, passando os olhos pelos alunos que saia. Ela fazia isso sempre. Esperava Sasuke ali e, assim que o via, grudava em seu braço e começava uma conversa qualquer, na maioria das vezes respondia apenas com monossílabos. Mas naquele dia, não era Sasuke quem ela esperava. Era Ino. E não tardou para que a loira passa-se, ladeada de suas amigas, conversando animadamente.

Sakura puxou-a de leve pelo braço. – Podemos falar um minuto, Ino?

A loira e as amigas se encararam por uns segundos, todas parecendo nitidamente surpresas. Depois de algumas trocas de olhares de acenos de cabeça significativos, Ino acenou para as amigas, dizendo que mais tarde conversariam, e seguiu Sakura pelos corredores.

-Onde vai me levar, testuda?

-Para a quadra.

-O que? Mas nós nem vamos usar a quadra hoje... Deve estar vazia, isso se não estiver trancada.

-Exatamente.

-O que deu em você, eim testuda? Pirou de vez, né? Só pode ser. E mesmo que não fosse uma idéia tão pirada. Se a quadra estiver fechada, como pretende abri-la?

-Eu tenho a chave, sou a representante da sala, lembra? Eu fico com a chave depois que o time de basquete usa para treinar.

-Ah... É verdade, mas isso não muda o fato de você ter pirado!

-É, talvez eu tenha mesmo, mas vou fazer de tudo para enlouquecer a você também.

-Hum! Como se você fosse conseguir.

-É o que veremos... Né, porquinha?

As duas finalmente chegaram na quadra, que, de fato, estava trancada. Sakura vasculhou o bolso e dele tirou um molho de chaves, não se demorou nem um pouco para abrir o portão e fazer sinal para Ino entrar. A loira a encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas não questionou, apenas entrou, sendo seguida por Sakura. Quando as duas já estavam lá dentro, Sakura trancou novamente o portão, depois de se certificar de que estavam realmente sozinhas.

-Por que tudo isso, testa?

-Porque não quero que nos peguem enquanto brincamos...

-Mas do que você est...

Dessa vez foi Ino quem não pode concluir a frase. Sakura havia se atirado nela, tomando-a em um beijo no mínimo umas quinhentas vezes mais intenso que aquele primeiro. Foi empurrando a loira, até que encostassem na parede, e prolongou o beijo por um longo tempo. E por incrível que pareça, Ino não fugiu. Sequer empurrou Sakura, e só para chocar mais... Ela correspondeu ao beijo. Até ela estava chocada com isso.

Sakura de afastou, colocando uma mecha rebelde de seu cabelo para trás da orelha. Sorria cadenciada e de forma maldosa. Mordeu os lábios, em tom de provocação e disse:

-Pois bem, Ino porquinha... Eu lhe lanço um desafio... Me supere. Por enquanto, eu estou na frente... –E ficou encarando a loira, com seu olhar malévolo que poucos, muito poucos, conheciam.

* * *

**NA: **OHOHOHO! Finalmente começou a brincadeira das duas. Eu sei que os capítulos estão muito curtinhos e tals, mas é que essa é minha primeira fic yuri, e é difícil pegar o jeito depois de tanto tempo escrevendo yaoi... Ah, e eu também gostaria de fazer um apelo aqui: Leiam a minha outra fic, a "Butterfly", não é yuri, é yaoi original, mas gente, eu to pondo minha alma naquela fic e de longe é minha favorita, eu ficaria MUITO feliz se alguém lê-se.

Bom divertimento!

Beijinhos


	4. Primeiro Passo

**Capítulo 4 – Primeiro Passo**

Ino estava estática. Os olhar azul faiscante totalmente preso pelos orbes cor de safira da mais baixa. 'Como alguém poderia pensar em algo assim?', pensou a loira, inconformada com o novo comportamento de Sakura. Mas quem disse que ela ficaria para trás? Nada disso, ela eram arqui-rivais, Ino nunca daria o gostinho da vitória, nem a Sakura, nem a ninguém. Tendo esse pensamento em foco, se recompôs e devolveu o sorriso sacana de Sakura.

-Oh, a testuda aprendeu a brincar. Mas acho que sua liderança não será assim tão longa. – Sorriu Ino, enquanto seu cérebro trabalhava na construção de um plano que pudesse superar o de Sakura.

-Oh! Você acha? – Gracejou Sakura.

-Acho. Mas também acho que esse não é um lugar muito apropriado para nós... Hum... "Brincarmos"... – Ela mordeu o lábio. – Sem falar que quinze minutos de intervalo não são nada...

-Vá logo ao ponto, porca!

A loira riu da reação de Sakura. – Depois da aula, dê uma passada em casa... Isso é, a menos que você vá arregar!

-Nunca.

-Então está combinado. – A loira analisou Sakura de cima abaixo, lançando-lhe um piscada safada antes de morder o nódulo de sua orelha e sair rebolando. Balançando as ancas generosas de lá para cá. Nem Sakura pode deixar de olhar para aquelas belas curvas.

As demais aulas se arrastaram em um ritmo dolorosamente lento. Tanto para Sakura, quanto para Ino. Seria uma grande mentira, dizer que Sakura não estava meio receosa pela reação confiante da loira, mas seria outra grande mentira dizer que ela não estava gostando da brincadeira. Incontáveis vezes os olhares se chocaram por acaso. Ino sempre tentava manter o olhar, mas às vezes Sakura fraquejava e voltava a encarar o caderno, sentindo as maçãs do rosto inflamarem. Finalmente o tão esperado término da aula foi anunciado pela sineta escolar, que informava aos alunos que poderiam ir para suas casas, ou qualquer outros lugares que desejassem. As ultimas a saírem da sala foram Sakura e Ino, claro.

Sakura estava meio que paralisada na cadeira. Hesitante. Só agora havia lhe passado pela cabeça que Ino poderia ser totalmente pirada. E que tipo de maluquices aquela loira era capaz de realizar em prol de seu futuro namoro com o moreno tão cobiçado que era Sasuke?

-Hey, Testa-chan! Estou esperando você!

Sakura balançou a cabeça no intuito de afastar tais pensamentos paranóicos e começou a guardar o material na mochila. Fazia tudo muito rápida e afobadamente, nem parecia ela mesma. Claro que Ino notou o desconforto de Sakura, e sorriu satisfeita com isso. Mordeu os lábios, encarando as coxas de Sakura, que ficaram a mostra quando ela abaixou-se para pegar a mochila, desviando o olhar imediatamente. Censurou-se pelo que fez, tentando se convencer de que não olhava para a coxa de Sakura, que estava apenas encarando aquele ponto por acaso.

"Ora que bobagem! Eu nunca olharia para as coxas de outras garotas!"

Logo já estavam andando pelas ruas lado a lado. Um silêncio incômodo pairava junto com toda a tensão que a situação trazia. A sensação de estar caminhando para a própria forca perseguia Sakura de tal maneira que ela começava a ficar paranóica, achando que cada movimento da loira era só para provocá-la mais. Ino, por sua vez, parecia serena. Na verdade, a única coisa que a preocupava de verdade era a probabilidade da mãe ter chegado mais cedo do trabalho. Mas era apenas um pensamento vago, uma preocupação boba e sem fundamentos, já que sua mãe estava viajando.

Ao chegarem na residência dos Yamanaka o pânico de Sakura já estava nos limites e ela começava a se arrepender de ter dado continuidade àquela brincadeira idiota. Ino puxou a mochila das costas de Sakura e jogou no sofá da sala. O mesmo ela fez com a dela.

-Vamos lá para meu quarto, Testinha, não quero que alguém nos pegue em plena diversão.

Sakura engoliu em seco, mas seguiu os passos de Ino até seu quarto. A casa da loira era térrea e seu quarto ficava no fim do corredor. Era, realmente, como caminhar até a própria forca. Será? Talvez não. Entraram no quarto. Ino fechou a porta e passou a chave, que foi muito bem guardada na gaveta de sua escrivaninha. Não que ela temesse uma fuga de Sakura, era mais para que ninguém de fora as pegassem com as calças na mão. Em passos felinos, ela se aproximou de Sakura, os olhos fixos nos dela, novamente aquele sorriso sacana brincando nos lábios. Sakura foi dando passos para trás, conforme Ino se aproximava. Tola. Acabou caindo sentada na cama, e dando a brecha que a loira precisava para avançar.

E avançou mesmo. Um beijo feroz e certeiro, muito bem roubado daqueles lábios carnudos e deliciosos, que eram os de Sakura. Era uma sensação estranha. Beijar uma menina. Ainda mais sendo sua arqui-rival, mas não importava agora. O importante agora era tomar a liderança. E Ino não iria conseguir isso apenas beijando. Beijo já estava manjado. Meio insegura, e sem saber direito o que fazer, a loira avançou com as mãos pelas coxas de Sakura, enquanto seus lábios desciam pelo pescoço de pele alva da garota. Sakura pode sentir os pelos de sua nuca e de suas pernas se eriçando violentamente, pareciam querer saltar e fugir da pele. Demorou um pouco para se dar conta de que estava perdendo a liderança, mas quando se deu, imediatamente começou a agir também.

Assim como Ino, Sakura não sabia ao certo como agir naquela situação. A experiência delas se limitava aos garotos, que eram muito mais fáceis de ser provocados, assim como também era mais fácil perceber quando as provocações davam resultados. Sem jeito, e um pouco hesitante, a menina dos cabelos rosas envolveu o pescoço de Ino, suspirando em seu ouvido. Aquilo espalhou espasmos de emoções pelo corpo da loira, que teve um gemido comprimido pela pele dos ombros de Sakura, que estava igualmente provocada.

"Desse jeito... Não quero pensar aonde vamos parar."

Sakura teve todos os pensamentos afastados quando sentiu as mãos de Ino invadirem os limites de sua blusa, roçando diretamente em sua pele. Foi a vez dela gemer, uma gemidinha baixa e leve, quase imperceptível. Mas com a proximidade das duas e o silêncio que reinava no lugar, seria impossível não ouvir. A loira sorriu, passando a mordiscar de leve o pescoço da garota enquanto massageava gentilmente os seios de Sakura, por cima do sutiã.

Elas já estavam naquele estado em que o mundo exterior não existe mais, e só o que importa são as emoções do momento, quando o barulho da porta da sala sendo aberta as alertou da chegada de alguém. Chegada de alguém indesejado.

-Ino? Já está em casa, querida? Eu voltei mais cedo. Tentei ligar, mas seu celular estava desligado.

As duas levantaram-se de um salto e começaram a se ajeitar, afobadas e alarmadas com a presença da mãe de Ino.

-Ah... Estou aqui no quarto, mãe! Eu estava... Fazendo um trabalho com uma amiga!

-Ah... Okay querida, eu vou tomar um banho... Sua amiga vai ficar para o jantar?

-Não! Quer dizer, hoje não mãe, ela está com pressa e já está indo... Não é, Sakura? 

-Que?... Ah! Ah, sim, sim! Eu já estou indo. Minha mãe deve estar preocupada já.

-Tudo bem então.

Ino destrancou a porta e acompanhou Sakura até a sala, onde ela pegou sua mochila para poder partir. As duas se olharam significativamente antes da garota dos cabelos rosas virar as costas para a loira e tomar seu rumo para casa.

"Céus, nós não prestamos..."

_Continua..._


	5. Amor?

**Capítulo 5 - Amor?**

Inquietação. Essa pequena coisa era o que incomodava as nossas duas protagonistas, que já começavam a ver que suas brincadeiras estavam indo longe demais. Mas quem disse que tinham vontade de desistir? Não. O orgulho sempre fala mais alto, e nenhuma delas tinha vontade de dar o braço a torcer. De repente, Sasuke já não tinha mais nada a ver com a história. Era uma questão de honra.

Sábado, 11:00 am.

-Sakura! Sakura!! Acorde garota! Já é quase meio dia e você ainda está aí! Babando no lençol!

-Só mais um minutinho...

-Nem mais meio minuto, mocinha! Eu vou sair e preciso que você limpe a casa!

-Ahn... Já vou, já vou.

Mais um dia normal na casa da família Haruno. Como era de praxe, a mãe de Sakura iria trabalhar, já que ela só folgava no domingo. Nesta ocasião, ela deixava a limpeza da casa por conta da garota, que nunca faltou com os deveres. Só que hoje parecia que todos os trabalhos triplicavam suas dificuldades. A cabeça da garota latejava. Havia tido um sonho tão estranho, e por alguma razão não conseguia lembrar. Resmungou e se lamuriou um pouco, antes de se levantar e ir se trocar. Arrumou tudo, como a mãe havia pedido. Sem o que fazer, jogou-se no sofá e começou a zapear pelos canais da TV. As horas pareciam se arrastar naquele dia. Havia terminado a limpeza em velocidade recorde e isso acabou deixando-a sem o que fazer. O senhor Tédio ameaçava chegar.

De repente, um barulho conhecido a despertou de seu semitranse. Era a campainha. Esperou até que alguém atendesse, mas com o segundo toque ela se lembrou que estava sozinha em casa. Resmungou alguma coisa incoerente e foi ver quem era. Quase teve um infarto ao descobrir.

-Ino? O que você 'tá fazendo aqui?

-Ahn, nada. Só passei. Não tinha mais nada para fazer. Então? Não vai me convidar para entrar?

Ainda em estado de choque, a garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa deu espaço para a loira passar. Ino adentrou a casa de Sakura, passando os olhos por tudo. Analisando. A última vez que havia estado na casa da colega foi quando tinha dez anos. Agora com seus dezesseis, aquilo pareciam séculos. Mas para seu deleite e surpresa, nada ali havia mudado. Estava tudo no mesmo lugar, do mesmo jeito que sempre foi, salvo os porta-retratos novos, que substituiriam os antigos.

A loira, que sabia perfeitamente onde eram os cômodos da casa, se dirigiu a sala, onde Sakura se encontrava antes, e se jogou no sofá de maneira preguiçosa. Sakura foi logo atrás. Seis anos que Ino não punha os pés em sua casa, isso fazia a cena parecer muito surreal. Sakura ainda tinha suas suspeitas de ter adormecido no sofá da sala e agora estar sonhando.

-Então? Como vai a vida, testa-chan?

-Bem... Eu acho.

"Como ela consegue ser tão cara de pau?" Pensava Sakura. Era realmente um grande mistério. Parecia que nada havia acontecido. Pelo menos nada... Daquele tipo, se é que vocês me entendem. Na verdade, parecia até que elas nunca haviam discutido, que nunca haviam gostado do mesmo garoto. Pareciam as amigas de sempre, e aquilo era realmente estranho. Tão estranho que chegava a perturbar Sakura. Ela não conseguia se conter, tinha que falar com Ino.

Mas o que?

Nem ela sabia, exatamente. Mas era uma necessidade. Sentia-se confusa com os recentes ocorridos, ainda mais agora, com essa visita tão repentina. Mas não tinha palavras para expressar o que se passava por sua cabeça. Ela deve ter feito uma cara realmente estranha, ou feia, pois Ino a olhou estranhando.

-O que você tem, testinha?

-Ahn?... Ah! Nada, não é nada.

-Sei...

Novamente o silencio. O único som ali existente era o da TV. Aquilo era ainda mais incômodo que conversar. Sakura não se agüentou. Colocou-se de pé e resmungou qualquer coisa como 'vou preparar um chá para nós' e se retirou, deixando Ino sozinha. Depois de uns quinze minutos, voltou trazendo uma bandeja com uma chaleira fumegante, xícaras, pires, alguns biscoitos e duas fatias de bolo. Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha que ficava no centro da sala e chamou Ino para tomar chá com ela. A loira deu uma risadinha pelo nariz, mas não recusou a oferta.

Sentadas nas almofadas confortáveis que havia no chão da sala, as garotas tomaram chá e comeram bolo. Até conversaram! Começaram por perguntas e respostas curtas e diretas, mas não demoraram a começarem a conversar como melhores amigas. Seria aquilo uma amizade reconstituída? Ou então, algum outro sentimento. Maior e melhor. Não se sabe. Seja lá o que fosse, agradava as duas, que riam bobamente de piadas ditas a toa. Talvez nem elas mesmas estivessem acreditando. Eu não estou acreditando.

Tão de repente quanto veio, a conversa se foi, deixando para nossas duas garotas apenas o silêncio incômodo de duas pessoas que não sabem o que dizer.

-Hey, Sakura...

-Uhn?

-Você ainda pretende continuar com toda aquela briga idiota? Sabe... Eu nem sei se gosto taaanto assim do Sasuke.

-Ahn. Bom, eu não estava brincando na hora que disse que também não gostava dele. Eu acho bobeira continuarmos com isso.

-Então, acho que estamos de bem de novo, né?

-Acho que sim.

A loira deu uma risadinha. – Que idiota...

-O que?

-É! Somos duas grandes idiotas

-Uhn... Pode até ser, mas você é mais. – Sakura riu quando Ino atirou uma almofada em seu rosto, também rindo.

A menor revidou, e as duas ficaram em uma pseudoguerra de almofadas, rindo feito bobas. Quando uma almofada acertou um dos porta-retratos e quase o derrubou, as duas acharam melhor parar com a brincadeira. Sakura levantou-se e foi levar a bandeja para a cozinha. Dessa vez, Ino a acompanhou.

-Seis anos sem nos falar, eim?

-Pois é...

-Perdemos um tempão.

-Sim...

-Hey, Sakura-chan... Que tal sairmos esse final de semana?

-Ah... Não sei.

-Ora! Vamos vai! Para comemorar nossa volta como amigas... Que tal?

-Hm... Okay, okay! Vou ver com minha mãe.

Ino riu e bagunçou os cabelos de Sakura, como fazem as irmãs mais velhas. Mas na verdade ela sabia que o que sentia era muito mais que amizade, descobriu isso assim que Sakura foi embora depois do ocorrido na casa dos Yamanaka. E aquele convite para sair tinha muitas outras intenções, além de comemorar a volta da amizade. Para começar, sua visita à casa de Sakura só tinha aquele propósito. Se reaproximar da garota, que parecia tão distante quanto o mar é do Sol.

_Continua..._

* * *

**NA:** Caralho! Quantos Reviews! Quantoooos! ----- hiper-mega-super-blaster-feliz-mor Vamos lá responder todo mundo. \o\

Nizu: Os planos dela não era para entender. Isso era só para cativar o leitor nos primeiro capítulos. A história de verdade só vai começar agora. XD Que bom que você gostou! Eu nem estava com tanta vontade de escrever esse fic antes, mas esses reviews todos estão me incentivando muito! - Pode deixar que eu irei continuar essa até o fim. xp aquela que já abandonou umas 83274329 fics

Kay Tuche: Seus apelos e rezas devem ter fincionado! Pois essa semana eu tive uma overdose de inspiração. Deu até para postar nos fóruns, cara. Se eu continuar com esse gaz todo, logo logo terei terminado esse fic. Obrigado pelos elogeios, você nem sabe como eles fazem a diferença na hora de escrever!

Tangerine Hikari: Realmente, é bem difícil encontrar um yuri de boa qualidade hoje em dia. Geralmente só são aquelas pornografias baratas de nerds tarados que fazem shemales para ficar jogando yuri/hentai em chat a noite toda. XD Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic, e agradeço por ter dito que está bem feita. Eu pessoalmente achei ela uma porcaria. xD Mas prometo melhorar. Palavra de escoteiro! uuV

Meygan Kaname Nossa! Estou vendo que me superei com isso aqui! Para alguém que não gosta de yuri estar lendo! Céus, isso infla meu ego de um jeito que você não faz idéia. XD E como assim, louca no bom sentido? Não entendi. XD... Bem, de fato, como você pode ver nesse capítulo, o Sasuke foi totalmente esquecido. \o\ pisoteia o Sasuke Ubicha XD

Tai-chan: Olha, eu também acho yuri bem melhor que yaoi. Claro que o fato de eu ser bissexual nem conta nada. XD Tipo.. Eu também não tenho certeza, mas pelo que eu estou vendo aqui, sexoi yuri é Orange mesmo. o.o...

Aldebaran Black: HUEIAHUIAHEUIA você acha mesmo que eu ia colocar a melhor parte logo no começo da fic? XD Aí perde a graça, po! Mas eu prometo que logo eu irei apimentar mais as coisas. \o\

Inoroxxxx: Yeah Yuri Comanda! Eu também adoro InoSaku :B é o casal yuri mais fofo ever.

Hina-chan: Quem ganha essa? Eu ganho! AA Ganho reviews dos meus queridos leitores BUEASHUSIDHSAUIDFA

Yamamori.Fuyuki: Que história é essa? Pede para continuar e para de ler? Não entendo nada. 8D ahuiwahuiea

GENTE! Obrigado pelos reviews, mesmo! É uma das primeiras fics que eu escrevo, e a primeira yuri. Você não sabem o quanto fizeeram essa escritora frustrada feliz!

Beijos, beijos! Continuem lendo! 


	6. Sim Amor

**Capítulo 6 – Sim. Amor.**

Ino acordou bem cedo aquele domingo. Tão cedo que até ela se estranhou. Ainda de pijamas, desceu para comer qualquer bobeira, antes de ir se arrumar para sair. Na geladeira estava o bilhete que sua mãe sempre deixava, que iria trabalhar até mais tarde, apesar de ser domingo. Bilhete este que foi perfeitamente ignorado pela jovem Yamanaka. A loira encheu uma tigela de cereal e leite. Foi para a sala, onde ligou a TV e se jogou no sofá para comer seu cereal assistindo desenho animado, enquanto pensava nas inúmeras possibilidades que o dia oferecia.

Hoje ela iria sair com Sakura. Fazia tanto tempo que não se falavam, que a idéia parecia um tanto quanto surreal. E mais surreal se tornava, quando ela pensava nas próprias intenções. Intenções essas que Sakura desconhecia e, até quinta-feira, Ino também. Depois de terminar de comer tudo que havia na tigela, Ino desligou a TV e foi tomar seu banho, largando a tigela no sofá mesmo. O banho não foi demorado. E isso não era por pressa da loira, e sim porque a porcaria do chuveiro não queria esquentar a água. E eu não sei vocês, eu ODEIO tomar banho de água fria. Pelo jeito, Ino também.

Ok, banho tomado. Agora... Que roupa vestir? Como qualquer mulher, ou criatura do sexo feminino, Ino demorou bastante nessa parte. Vestiu e Despiu várias opções. O que usar para ir ao parque de diversão? Tinha que ser algo confortável certamente. Demorou, demorou, demorou e no fim, se vestiu com simplicidade, porém, sem deixar a elegância de lado. Um vestido azul escuro de saia rodada e uma jaqueta azul em um tom mais claro. Sandálias brancas combinando com a discreta bolsa tira-colo. Cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, maquiagem suave de sempre, brincos, colar, pulseira. Pronto! Estava Perfeita. Agora era só ir até a estação e esperar sua preciosidade aparecer.

Foi a pé, afinal, morava bem perto da estação. Enquanto caminhava, remoia os recentes acontecimentos e os sentimentos que os mesmos despertaram em si. Sentiu-se estranha. E quem é que não se sentiria estranha ao descobrir que gosta da ex-arqui-rival?Além de estranha, se sentia confusa. O problema não era a briga que ela tinha com Sakura antes, mas sim o sexo da Sakura. Nunca Ino pode imaginar que acabaria por gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo. Todos aqueles tabus da sociedade a faziam sentir-se mal por gostar da outra garota. Tinha medo de se revelar. Tinha medo de perder a amizade recém-recuperada. Mas acima de tudo, tinha medo que Sakura jamais olhasse na sua cara. E se ela o fizesse, seria perfeitamente compreensível. A loira sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta. Era a angústia. Um dos sintomas mais comuns da febre da paixão. Tentou ignorar aquilo e fazer sua mais convincente expressão de animação. Não queria que Sakura se deparasse com uma Ino chata, preocupada e aérea quando chegasse. E ela não demorou a chegar.

Ino não precisou esperar mais de vinte minutos. Sakura chegou as oito em ponto, como havia sido combinado ao telefone. Ao chegar, um sorriso animado brincou em seus lábios assim que avistou a loira, esperando-a sentada no banco. Acenou, e Ino acenou de volta. As duas se aproximaram e se cumprimentaram, como fazem as amigas. Mas a vontade de Ino era seqüestrar Sakura ali mesmo e levá-la para um lugar distante, longe dos olhos da sociedade.

-Então? Vamos!

-Vamos!... Nossa, Sakura-chan, está bem bonita hoje... – Sakura corou com o comentário de Ino, que imediatamente emendou. – Parece até que vai ver o namorado.

Sakura fingiu não perceber o elogio por trás da brincadeira de Ino, mas aquilo lhe deu uma fisgada no estômago. Não era de praxe ser elogiada pela loira, nem mesmo antes de brigarem ela havia a elogiado dessa maneira. A garota dos cabelos rosas não pode deixar de se perguntar o porquê desse repentino elogio, mas achou melhor deixar isso para lá. Talvez fosse apenas paranóia dela.

As duas pegaram o trem que as levaria ao parque. Ino cedeu seu lugar para que Sakura sentasse, depois de insistir muito. O trem estava bem cheio e Ino foi obrigada a permanecer de pé, mas não era nada que tirasse o ânimo da loira. A viagem não demorou muito, duas estações apenas. Ao saírem do trem já se tinha uma bela vista da entrada do imenso parque. Animadas, as duas correram para a fila da bilheteria. Finalmente, entraram no parque.

Brincaram a tarde inteira, indo de lá para cá. Foram em praticamente todas as atrações do lugar. Foram ao carrossel, tiraram fotos naquelas cabines que tem em parques, gritaram muito na montanha-russa, enfim, se divertiram de verdade. Se divertiram como não faziam a muito tempo. E para ambas, aquele foi um dos melhores dias que passaram juntas. Vez ou outra, Ino tentava investir, mas hesitava e acabava achando melhor não. Depois daquele dia na casa da loira, a jovem Yamanaka já não sabia o que podia tentar. Não sabia nem qual era a opção sexual da outra, afinal.

Já estava no finzinho da tarde, quase anoitecendo, quando Sakura perguntou:

-Ne, Ino-chan, em que brinquedo vamos agora?

-Não sei, escolha você.

-Ah! Mas eu perguntei para você!

-Certo, tá, tá... Uhn... Que tal... A roda-gigante?

-Roda-gigante?

-É. Algum problema?

-Não, nenhum... Vamos logo então, que eu não quero pegar fila.

Sakura foi puxando a loira, passando pelas pessoas, até chegarem no brinquedo desejado que, por algum milagre, estava sem fila. Ela empurrou Ino para dentro da cabine do brinquedo, sentando-se ao seu lado. O brinquedo deu um solavanco e começou a se movimentar. Na cabine prevalecia o mais mórbido silêncio, e talvez, por parte de Ino, constrangido.

Era quase doloroso estar tão perto de Sakura sem poder tocá-la, sem poder abraçá-la de maneira mais íntima.Quis tentar alguma coisa novamente, mais hesitou. E se ela não olhasse mais na cara de Ino, e se ela sentisse nojo ou repulsa da loira. Então algo percorreu a mente confusa da senhorita Yamanaka. E daí que ela sentisse nojo? Se Ino não se revelasse, explodiria. Era muito melhor tentar e falhar, a morrer com aquele sentimento preso no peito, dolorosamente sufocado. Pigarreou, tentando encontrar palavras para expressar o que sentia. Deveria estar com uma cara realmente terrível, pois Sakura a encarou com estranheza no olhar.

-O que foi, Ino? Está passando bem...?

-Sakura, eu... – Ela começou.

Sakura a fuzilava com os olhos, parecia querer enxergar através de seu crânio. Ino suspirou, cerrou os olhos e tentou se manter calma. Engoliu em seco. Era simplesmente impossível por tudo o que sentia. Então, com um gesto simples, delicado, ela pos as mãos no rosto da outra, puxando-a levemente para tomar seus lábios. Sentiu a outra estremecer. Mas para seu alívio, ela não a empurrou, não parou o que fazia. Mas tão pouco deu continuidade. Sem nenhuma resposta, Ino afastou o rosto, para poder encarar Sakura nos olhos.

As duas se encararam por um bom tempo, sem saber o que dizer uma para outra. Ino já se sentia arrependida de ter beijado Sakura. Não agüentando manter o olhar por mais tempo, ela baixou os olhos para o próprio colo, acariciando uma mão com a outra. Puro nervosismo. Sakura, por sua vez, a encarava de forma incógnita. Era simplesmente impossível retirar qualquer informação daquela expressão séria. Não parecia desgostosa, nem enojada, mas também não demonstrava nenhum sinal de alegria. Seria ela indiferente?

-Ino...

-Eu sei, eu sei. Não precisa dizer. Eu sou uma idiota, vou entender perfeitamente se não quiser mais olhar na minha cara... Olhe amanhã mesmo eu... –Ela começou, mas Sakura a interrompeu.

-Ino...- Com a loira silenciada, Sakura pode continuar. – Quero que seja sincera... O que sente por mim.

O brinquedo deu mais um solavanco, que indicava que havia parado para que os seus 'passageiros' pudessem apreciar a vista da roda-gigante. Ino suspirou, sentindo o coração martelar dolorosamente contra o peito. Parecia que ia explodir. Estava extremamente aliviada que Sakura não tivesse a empurrado e pedido para parar o brinquedo, mas sentia-se insegura demais para continuar o que havia começado. Tomou fôlego, sentindo que iria morrer a qualquer instante.

-Sakura, eu não sei como te explicar... Eu... Eu...

-Você gosta de mim, Ino?

A expressão de Sakura era tão firme e séria que a loira não conseguiu fazer muito mais que acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

-Eu bem que percebi... O dia inteiro esteve me olhando de forma estranha. Não me surpreendeu o beijo que acabou de me dar...

-Mas Sakura, você...

-Se eu gosto de você? É isso que quer saber, Ino?

Novamente a loira só pode afirmar com a cabeça.

-Eu não sei. Estou confusa, Ino. Tão confusa que não sei mais me reconhecer... Eu, queria que você me desse um tempo... Um tempo para que eu pudesse me situar. Me encontrar. Entenda, eu sempre gostei... Ou pelo menos pensei gostar... do Sasuke. E além dele ser outra pessoa, ele é um rapaz. E nós ficamos brigadas por tanto tempo... E teve aquelas brincadeiras na semana passada... Eu estou confusa. Pode ser que estejamos apenas confundindo amizade nova com amor... Seria melhor se você também refletisse a respeito, Ino.

-Eu... eu compreendo... –E foi com muita dor no coração que Ino respondeu isso.

A loira sabia muito bem o que sentia, e não era amizade, nem nada parecido. Ela sabia que estava gostando de Sakura. Mas se a amada queria um tempo para refletir, o que podia fazer? Nada, a não ser compreender o lado dela e conceder o tempo que fosse necessário. Só o fato dela não a odiar já era uma grande vitória. E Ino não se importaria de esperar a eternidade toda, se fosse necessário.

Outro solavanco indicou que a roda-gigante voltara a se movimentar. Quando as duas desceram do brinquedo já era noite. Hora de ir para casa para não terem seus órgão devorados pelas mães preocupadas. As duas foram juntas até a estação onde se encontraram de manhã. Lá, Sakura ligou para sua mãe e Ino pegou um ônibus. Andar sozinha a noite não era muito prudente para duas jovens como elas. Mas tenham a certeza de que ambas se deitaram e passaram um longo tempo pensando antes de adormecer. O que a segunda-feira vindoura guardava para essas duas belas jovens?

_Continua..._

**NA:** Quem mais acha que esse foi o maior capítulo da fic? 8D EEEEEEUUU

Gente, olha só quaaanto reviews eu já tenho! Juro por Deus que eu nunca imaginei ter tantos assim na vida! Muito obrigado mesmo a quem está lendo. Mas dessa vez eu não vou responder os reviews porque estou com preguiça. XD \apanhadetodomundoquedeixoureview\ mas sério gente, valeu mesmo, isso me motiva a escrever mais e mais!

Creio que agora a fic já esteja próxima do fim, prometo que antes de acabar vai ter aquele tão esperado hot-sex que já estão me apedrejando por MSN por não ter postado ainda. XD Continuem acompanhando e mandando reviews, que eu fico feliz pra xuxu.

Beijos,

Au Revoir.


	7. Tempo

**Capítulo 7 – Tempo**

Já aconteceu com você, de estar no metro ou na escola e de repente ter a atenção roubada por uma pessoa maravilhosamente linda? Alguém com o poder de te cativar instantaneamente? Ao ver tais pessoas, esquecemos de todos os problemas. Há quem chegue na estação predestinada e não desce, preferindo acompanhar o 'anjo' mais um pouco, até chegar a hora dele descer. Só então deixamos de ir atrás, criando as mais infames desculpas fazê-lo, porque hesitaríamos no dizer e fazer.

E, finalmente, quando tão logo o contemplamos, se evade. Um súbito pânico vem acompanhado de um arrependimento mortal por nada se ter feito e, 'nada' custa muito caro.

Há quem volte a passar no local onde viu a pessoa que o fascinou, só para tentar vê-la outra vez. Todo o dia, se for preciso. No mesmo horário, na busca de esperança perdida que jamais aparecerá novamente. Pior é, quando a figura acena para você após as portas de vidro do trem terem se fechado, ainda que não demonstrasse menor interesse quando estava dentro do vagão. Oh, céus! Nessa hora, seu universo se desfaz.

Estou segura, algo parecido já lhe ocorreu. Tente se lembrar, pois mesmo se não ocorreu, ocorrerá. Esteja certo disso. Um dia você estará distraído e se pegará, ou será visto por alguém, dando um olhar fuzilador em outro alguém. Aí me dirá: "Mas isso é absolutamente normal, natural até. Milhares de pessoas fazem isso todos os dias, observam as pessoas por aí, e quando vêem uma em especial, perdem-se a olhá-la". Sim, entretanto, a 'presença' não se olha, se vislumbra, se contempla. Você volta a ser criança. Criança que olha descarada. Torna a ser aquele ou aquela jovem que acredita em amor à primeira vista. Deixa de ser natural e passa a ser sobrenatural. A volúpia é diferente. Tudo é muito rápido, quando percebe, já o perdeu para sempre. Parece triste, ainda assim, você acha tão maravilhoso que até sorri ou deixa escapar uma lágrima.

Ah, e se a figura for do mesmo sexo, o que dizer? Normalmente, quem passa por esse tipo de experiência não se dá conta disso até que acabe. Beleza, atração... Amor não tem sexo. O amor é o todo fascinante. É arte. E a arte é ambígua, não tem sexo e, se tem, tem os dois. Talvez seja esse o aspecto que o torna tão mais divino.

Muitos são os relatos. Mas pare e pense: como é engraçado que, quando acontece, parece a coisa mais importante do mundo, contudo, passando o frisson, vem-lhe o pensamento: "que coisa boba", e nem se atreve a comentar com os colegas. Guarda-o para si. Claro! Nem sempre é assim. Cada caso é um caso.

E o que pensar do caso das nossas duas jovens, que estão na idade onde os hormônios estão explodindo. A paixão e expelida por todos os poros e o mais comum é ver casais de namorados se abraçando. E mais atualmente, até mesmo casais de dois rapazes e de duas moças. Com tantos estereótipos, tabus e os mais variados empecilhos, corajosos são esses jovens. Esses que desafiam toda uma sociedade só para estarem juntos. Sakura sabia dessas mudanças. Sabia que atualmente já não existiam, praticamente, nenhuma barreira para os amores da vida, por mais distintos que fossem. Mas, e a incerteza? E a hesitação? Como grande parte das pessoas, foi criada em um ambiente religioso, onde as mais mínimas tolices se tornam os mais infames pecados. Não seria de se admirar que estivesse tão confusa. Para ela, era simplesmente impossível _amar _alguém do mesmo sexo. E isso a confundia. A deixava na dúvida. O que sentia por Ino afinal? Amor ou Amizade, apenas?

O amor é muito complexo. Em alguns casos, é tão complexo, que pessoas mais fracas desistiriam sem pensar muito. Mas, quem tem um sentimento tão forte, não pode apenas desistir. Simplesmente não conseguiria. Enlouqueceria de dor se o fizesse. Acredite, leitor, sei bem o que estou lhes dizendo. E o que fazer em uma hora dessas? Como agir? Bem, a maioria faz como Sakura. Pede-se um tempo. Mas poucos são aqueles, que tem coragem de voltar ao seu amado depois desse tempo. Por mais clara que sua mente esteja, falta-lhe firmamento. Certeza.

Esses, e mais mil pensamentos explodiam na cabeça de nossa jovem rosada, que se contorcia na cama, a procura de uma posição que lhe permitisse dormir. Mas não era a posição que a incomodava de fato, era sua atual situação. Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que a jovem Haruno pediu um tempo para pensar. Na escola, as duas voltaram a se tratar como amigas, melhores amigas. O que causou espanto em muitos, inclusive em Sasuke, mas Sakura percebeu que ele já não importava mais. Na verdade, ele já não tinha mais a mínima importância. O que mais a afetava era ver as expressão triste de Ino. Só de vislumbrar aquelas duas piscinas de gelo, sua garganta se contorcia em um nó desconfortável. Doía, doía muito.

"Seria isso o amor?" Se perguntava ao sentir as entranhas se revirarem e os pelos se eriçarem. Era tão estranho. Duas vezes naquelas semanas ela teve um sonho estranho. Sonhava que beijava Ino de maneira ardente, com uma paixão quase palpável. E por incrível que pareça, ela não se sentiu mal com aquilo. Se sentiu, de certa forma, consolada. Acalantada, quente. As mais variantes sensações, mas todas passando longe do mal estar.

Sendo assim, o que a impedia de ir adiante, de fazer do sonho algo concreto. O que a impedia era o medo. Medo da sociedade e seus estereótipos e tabus. Contrario de Ino, a jovem Haruno sentia que não teria forças para ir contra o mundo. Mas talvez, se estivesse com Ino ao seu lado, pudesse conseguir superar. Pensou nisso horas e horas, a noite passando e ela se quer havia pregado o olho. A janela aberta trazia o frio do sereno da madrugada para dentro de seu quarto, mas ela nem se importou. Nem se deu ao trabalho de fechar a janela. Apenas continuou divagando sobre o que fazer.

Lá pelas três da manhã, o sono finalmente a encontrou, e ela se entregou aos braços de Orfeu para sonhar e repousar. Amanhã o dia seria longo, afinal.

Manhã de quarta feira, sala 32, segundo colegial A. Terceira aula, aula de química.

Ino se quer olhava para as mais infernais fórmulas que a professora passava na lousa em um frenético ritmo. Estava ocupada demais, rabiscando porcarias na orelha de seu caderno e pensando em sua vida para dar importância a algo tão inútil quanto química. Suspirou. Estava visivelmente desanimada. A causa disso era a carteira vaga ao seu lado. Sakura não foi à aula nesse dia.

Isso não espantou somente a loira, como a toda a classe, incluindo os professores. Sakura era a melhor aluna, e esta seria sua primeira falta do ano. Mesmo espantados, ninguém deu muita importância. Exceto Ino. A loira sabia muito bem, que para a sua paixão ter faltado havia um motivo muito bom. Muito sério, aliás. Isso a preocupou. A preocupação já beirava o estresse, e qualquer coisinha a loira já estourava em um ataque neurótico. Quase que Ten-Ten foi posta para correr a ponta-pés quando perguntou para a amiga o que a perturbava. A loira estava uma pilha de nervos. Mal via a hora de acabar a aula e poder ir até a casa de Sakura, saber o que havia ocorrido.

Parecia que todos estavam de complô contra ela. O tempo pareceu se arrastar mais lentamente, apenas parar rir da agonia da garota. Sua perna se mexia em um tique nervoso por debaixo da mesa. Contava os segundos até o final de cada aulas. Parecia uma biruta bitolada. E talvez ela realmente fosse, mas isso não importava, precisava se mandar logo dali. Precisava saber novas de sua querida. Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, Ino foi a primeira a sair da classe, tão rápido que chegava a espantar. Não teve paciência de esperar o ônibus e foi até a casa de Sakura a pé mesmo. Tocou a campainha e esperou.

Quem a atendeu foi a mãe de Sakura, que parecia já estar de saída também. Pareceu bem feliz ao ver Ino, mais do que o normal. A mulher cumprimentou a jovem loira.

-Ino, querida! Tudo bem?

-Sim... Senhora Haruno... E a Sakura? Ela não foi a escola hoje. Está tudo bem?

-Ah! Sim, sim... Ela só está meio gripada, a danada dormiu de janela aberta e deu nisso.

-Ah...

-Você não quer entrar e falar com ela? Assim você faz companhia enquanto eu vou ao banco... Tenho umas coisas para fazer e não gosto muito de deixá-la em casa sozinha.

Ignora-se aqui, o fato de Sakura ter passado boa parte da fic sozinha em casa. [8D

-Eu... Eu posso? Digo... Não vou estar incomodando?

-Imagine! Entre, entre! Ela está lá no quarto.

A mulher deu passagem para a garota entrar e não se demorou para se por para fora e pegar o carro. Na opinião de Ino, ela não ia ao banco coisíssima nenhuma, ela ia mesmo aprontar alguma. Estava arrumada, cheirosa e apresada demais para quem ia ao banco. E Ino realmente se surpreendeu ao notar que havia reparado nisso. Ela, definitivamente, estava bem mudada.

Subiu as escadas e atravessou o corredor de madeira, até o já conhecido quarto de Sakura. Bateu suavemente na porta antes de entrar.

-'Bãe?'... – Uma voz rouca e embromada saiu do meio do montinho de cobertas que estava na cama.

-Er... 'Dão'... Mais uma chance. – Gracejou Ino, aliviada por saber que não havia acontecido nada grave.

Imediatamente, Sakura levantou-se do meio das cobertas. Parecia um zumbi, um zumbi realmente surpreso com a repentina visita.

-'Ido?'...

-Não, a chapeuzinho vermelho... Mas parece que eu errei de história. Em vez de encontrar a vovó eu acabo conhecendo a múmia!... – Riu

-'Zem graza'...

Ino sentou-se na borda da cama, próximo de Sakura, e bagunçou aquela juba rosa cheia de nós. Por um momento, a loira pensou ter visto as maçãs do rosto de Sakura corarem, mas concluiu que era apenas impressão. Afinal, o quarto estava todo escuro e Sakura estava gripada, seria normal se estivesse meio avermelhada no rosto. Um curto silêncio desconcertado predominou ali, até Ino quebrá-lo:

-Você me preocupou, Testinha-chan.

-Eh? Por que?

-Ah, porque você sabe... É só a aluna mais destacada do colégio. Tão perfeita em suas presenças impecáveis. O professor de literatura quase enfartou quando viu que você faltou.

O silêncio, mais uma vez, caiu ali. O assunto era vago, e era fato que Sakura estava desconfortável com a visita repentina. Desconfortável porém satisfeita. Afinal, já tinha sua decisão tomada.

**Continua...**

* * *

**NA:** OHOHOHOHOHOHO

Mais um capítulo. E eu tenho a impressão de que eles estão cada vez maiores. Cara, vinte e seis reviews já. Estou ficam felicíssima com os resultados dessa fic, feliz mesmo. Juro por Deus que é o primeiro Yuri que eu escrevo. O planejado eram só três capítulos de fic, e eu previa no máximo dos máximos 6 reviews, todos de conhecidos que comentariam depois de me agüentar um tempão enchendo o saco. XD

Estou começando a escrever um outro Yuri. Dessa vez Universo Alternativo de Harry Potter. Estou me divertindo descontroladamente no processo de rascunhagem. Espero que quando ele for postado tenha tantos reviews quanto Cerejeiras tem, ou mais.

Beijo, beijo.


	8. Uma tarde para se lembrar

**Capítulo Final – Uma tarde para se lembrar.**

Os orbes cor de safira de Sakura brilharam para Ino com tal intensidade, que seria impossível não perceber o que ocorria ali. E um ar de compreensão caiu sobre ambas. Nada poderia parecer mais certo que aquele efêmero momento. E de repente, uma urgência intensa de unir os dois corpos recaiu sobre as duas, mesmo que nenhuma dela realmente demonstrasse. Por um minuto, apenas Silêncio.

-Sa-Sakura...

-Ino.

-Eu... Digo, você já... Quero dizer... Já pensou no...

Ino não pode terminar a frase, e nem queria mesmo. Antes que seu cérebro processasse tudo, ela já se encontrava perdida nos braços de Sakura. Era só aquilo que precisava para se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do universo. Com o coração preenchido da mais estonteante alegria, ela apertou fortemente o corpo de Sakura contra o seu, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra afagava seus longos cabelos loiros. A loira inalou profundamente o doce perfume que emanava dos cabelos desengrenhados. Perfume de Cerejas. Deleitada, mordeu o lábio inferior antes de suspirar e beijar seu objeto de desejo. Beijou intensamente, com a mesma voracidade de um animal esfomeado. E era, de fato, fome que tinha. Fome de Amor, fome de Prazer, fome de Delírios. Fome de Sakura.

Sakura também se sentia perdida em seus delírios extasiantes. Um gemido de prazer que não podia se reprimido ecoou pelo quarto silencioso quando a loira alisou o pescoço da outra com a ponta de sua úmida língua.

O colchão afundou com o súbito peso dos dois corpos que caíram na cama. Mãos que exploravam um ao outro. Beijos ardentes que eram trocados com um prazer quase palpável, vocalizado por ocasionais gemidos que não podiam ser contidos.

Separaram-se olhando fixamente uma nos olhos da outra. Ambas repletos de desejo, luxúria.

A mais alta sorriu, sem saber que com aquilo tirava o pouco fôlego do corpo abaixo de si. Suas mãos agora tiravam a fina blusa e expunham o corpo frágil e delicado, que no momento a enfeitiçava mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Com um movimento lânguido, passou suavemente a mão desde o rosto até a barriga de sua parceira. Tão linda, tão misteriosa, tão perfeita. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

-Sakura - o nome escapou de seus lábios. Tudo que sua mente processava no momento era Sakura. O olhar de Sakura, o rosto de Sakura, o corpo de Sakura. Se o mundo acabasse naquele momento, ele nem mesmo perceberia. A mais baixa sorriu suavemente ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado de forma tão sensual, suas mãos acariciando o rosto de sua parceira, seus lábios roçando com uma suavidade provocativa nos lábios da outra. Mais um beijo arrebatador sendo trocado. Suas mentes estavam nubladas, ambas embevecidas no corpo uma da outra.

Não tardou para que a camisa da loira fosse descartada ao pé da cama e elas sentissem o choque prazeroso de pele contra pele.

- Ino - Sakura sussurrou o nome da outra garota enquanto seu pescoço era prazerosamente atacado por uma série de beijos, lambidas e suaves mordidas. Ambas sentindo o calor da paixão do momento.

Ino mudou seu alvo para um dos mamilos da parceira, isso após se livrar de seu sutiã, que no momento seria inútil, lambendo, chupando, provocando. Sentindo um prazer único em arrancar suaves gemidos da outra. Sakura, sempre tão quieta e discreta, gemendo de prazer, era algo quase surreal. Principalmente se quem estivesse provocando esse prazer fosse ela.

Com uma lentidão torturante para Sakura, foi parando o que estava fazendo para se desfazer das calças de ambas, que estavam atrapalhando, e muito, sua visão da bela Sakura envolvido em puro prazer.

Quando finalmente conseguiu seu intento, foi obrigada a deliciar-se com a visão. Sakura estava deitado em sua cama, os braços acima de sua cabeça, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, o rosto ligeiramente corado, a respiração um tanto ofegante, uma das pernas ligeiramente erguida, apoiada em cima da cama, proporcionando uma visão deveras tentadora e puramente luxuriosa. Porém, ao contrário do que Ino imaginava, Sakura a olhava diretamente, sem o menor pudor, com um ligeiro sorriso nos lábios. A loira só não sabia dizer o que exatamente aquele sorriso significava.

- Um anjo - sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura após um beijo. - Você está parecendo um anjo.

- Seu anjo?

- Para sempre! - Ino a beijou novamente, sentindo agora todo o calor do corpo abaixo de si. Sua mente não respondia a mais nada a não ser o olhar de Sakura, a voz de Sakura e os toques de Sakura. Os suaves toques de Sakura que faziam sua pele arder como fogo e mesmo assim ansiar por mais.

- Faça-me sua então. - Sakura sussurrou no ouvido de Ino, acariciando seus cabelos e sugando seu pescoço logo em seguida.

Sua doce e suave Sakura, quando Ino iria imaginar que ela podia ser tão quente na cama? Sempre fantasiara com uma inocente Sakura que necessitaria aprender tudo. Não que sua idéia da inocente Sa-chan a desagradasse, mas essa Sakura sexy e consciente do que queria era muito mais do que ela podia imaginar. Apaixonante, inebriante, fantástica. Todas essas palavras passavam na mente de Ino enquanto ela sentia uma das mãos da outra roçarem propositalmente de maneira suave por seu sexo em uma provocação absurdamente extasiante.

-Mina danada.- Disse a loira, enquanto imitava o toque da outra. Sugou o nódulo da orelha delicada de Sakura e, de maneira suave e delicada, deslizou seu dedo para o interior do corpo da garota.

Sakura suspirou de puro prazer, sussurrando algo incoerente. Ino sorri, descendo seus lábios de volta para os mamilos de Sakura, lhe arrancando mais gemidos. Delirou com isso. Penetrou o segundo dedo, de deleitando com o arquear prazeroso das costas de Sakura. A loira movimentava lentamente seus dedos dentro de Sakura, sentindo o calor da garota. Os dedos foram retirados, para que Ino pudesse se apoiar no colchão com ambas as mãos. Cada célula do corpo de Sakura protestou contra isso, mas seus protestos logo se cessaram quando sentiu a língua de Ino ir deslizando de seu pescoço até sua virilha.

A loira brincou um pouco ali. Brincou de provocar. Brincou de enlouquecer e deliciar a outra. "Ino... Por favor...". O pedido foi feito com urgência, mas Ino brincou mais e mais, até que Sakura não conseguia mais raciocinar coerentemente. Pegando-a desprevenida, a língua e os lábios de Ino roçaram no sexo de Sakura. Ela gemeu mais alto, sua mão se apertou no lençol quando os movimentos bocais de Ino se tornaram mais intensos. Ao mesmo tempo em que deleitava a parceira, a loira se manipulava, tendo como maior estímulo os altos gemidos de Sakura.

A loira mordeu a cintura de Sakura carinhosamente e foi subindo de volta para tomar os lábios de sua amada novamente. Sentindo a necessidade de retribuir o prazer que Ino lhe proporcionara, Sakura levou seus dedos delicados até o centro de todo o prazer de Ino. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Foi então que lhe surgiu a dúvida. Como Ino sabia, afinal?

-Ino...

-Uhn...

-Você andou vendo pornografia homossexual?

-Que?

-Você e ouviu.

-Ahn... Bem, sim. Mas você nem pode reclamar, foi só por você que eu fiz isso.- Pelo tom de voz de Ino podia-se perceber que pela primeira vez no dia ela se sentia sem graça.

Sakura deu uma risadinha e voltou sua atenção novamente para o momento, que ela tinha ousado quebrar. Por alguns instantes, apenas roçou a pontinha de seus dedos no prazer de Ino, por cima da calcinha que ela mesma ainda não havia removido. Suspirou, tomando os lábios de Ino. E depois de hesitar um pouco, adentrou seus dedos naquela peça de roupa incômoda. Fez como Ino havia feito com ela, primeiro um dedo, depois mais um com movimentos leves e então o terceiro. Sorriu ao ver que o resultado havia sido igualmente eficaz.

A loira arfava e gemia com os toques da parceira. O prazer e a luxuria tomavam conta do quarto, que para as duas não existia mais. Naquele momento eram somente elas e mais nada. E mais ninguém.

Gemidos. Prazer. Desejo. Deleite. E por fim a Satisfação. Cansadas e ofegantes, porém plenamente satisfeitas, as duas deitaram na cama. Ino aninhou Sakura em seus braços e assim ficaram as duas por um longo tempo. Apenas conversando sobre coisas românticas, fazendo planos para um relacionamento que acabava de nascer. E os preconceitos e problemas a enfrentar pareciam tão distantes das duas que deixavam a impressão de que não passavam de meros sonhos ruins, prontos para serem esquecidos a qualquer momento.

Nada mais importava. Somente o amor, que em meio ao ódio, a rivalidade e a inveja, pode nascer e crescer mais forte.

**Fim.**

**NA:** Oe, oe! Acabou! Eu sei, é triste, mas é isso aí.

Estou MUITO feliz com todos os reviews e gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que leram e gostaram. E mais ainda àqueles que me incentivaram a continuar essa fic, que eu nem queria fazer. Amo vocês de coração. Espero que esse último capítulo tenha agradado a todos vocês. Tipo, eu pessoalmente não gostei muito. Como eu já falei, é a primeira fic Yuri que eu escrevo, e ainda estou pegando o jeito. Mesmo assim, eu achei os resultados incríveis! TRINTA E DOIS REVIEWS!

Obrigado de coração.

_Chapeleiro._


End file.
